


In the moonlight

by Rakshena



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshena/pseuds/Rakshena
Summary: just one night with Laurent and Damen





	In the moonlight

The moon is shining through a window, iluminating two bodies tangled together on the kings bed . And it´s literally the kings bed because these two men are both kings. It was one kingdom once, they said, and they made it one kingdom again. 

Both of their bodies are glistening with sweat as they move together as one. The young blond man is lying on his back with legs wraped around the others waist, hands clenching hard on the sheets. His eyes are closed, lips open and nights air is full of small quiet moans. One body is pale and thin against the other one, but there is hiden power in those lean muscles and behind that pretty face and blue eyes, now closed, is sharp mind and willpower bigger than anyone elses. 

The older man is bigger, more muscular with olive skin and curly dark hair. His eyes now look like deep dark pools of raw passion, looking at the younger one like he wants to remember every little feature, every feeling that is written on that beautiful face, every twitch of his eyes, every moan that escapes from that red kissed mouth.  
He is not quiet like the blond. There is fluent stream of whispered nonsense coming through his full lips. Words like „my king“ „ my love“ „I am yours, only yours“ and „you are so beautiful“ are falling from his mouth to other ones soul and touching on places he never knew he has. 

There are tears on his flushed cheeks but with every smooth whisper his body is more and more relaxed, more loose. He meets every thrust, he returns every kiss, every gentle touch. He wishes this feeling would never stop, he wants to stay like this forever. He is finally feeling happy, loved, safe.

But nothing last forever. Their movements are more rapid now, moans louder, quicker and whispered words changed to deep growly sound of pleasure. And then they are coming, together, one mind, one body, one soul joined in passion. 

And then there is silence. Deep breathing. The blond one stood up and disappeared . But he is back, with soft towel and glass of water. He gently cleans the dark one and then give him the glass. The other man thanks him with gentle loving smile. And then he opens his arms. The blond returned his smile, warm, but with sadness and nostalgia behind his blue eyes. But he accepted the hug and they sunken cuddling into the pillows. 

And the moon is still shining on them, two bodies tangled together. Two bodies, one love.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my nor my betas´ first language so if you find same mistakes please please tell me...this is my firts fanfic in english and also first in this fandom so...  
> thanks to my beta gombiko  
> and thanks to all who read this, i love you


End file.
